8Realms:News
This page will contain important news specific to the 8Realms Wiki. News 2011 - December *The featured article of the month is ? 2011 - November *Administrators and Moderator have been given golden names. This is to distinguish them from the regular users, prove their authenticity, and reward them for their hard work. *The featured article of the month is Capturing/raiding map tiles. 2011 - October *The featured article of the month is Spearmen (Unit). 2011 - September *Sundays211 has been given Moderator status. Please congratulate them on a job well done, thank them for their effort in the past, and look forward to the great future of this Wiki because of people like Sundays211. *The 8Realms Answers Wiki has been set up. If you have any question that need answering, feel free to ask it on that site. *We have introduced Sitemeter onto this wiki. It tracks the amounts of visits to this wiki staring in September. *The featured article of the month is Realms. *Theme changed again, just a temporary place holder for new one coming within the next month. 2011 - August *Two new sets of badges have been introduced onto this wiki. These particular sets rewards the editor points for editing any page that has "Buildings" or "Units" in its categories. Each badge has a different age for its title, lets see who can be the first to the Future Age! *The template has been improved and can now be used to show the username of whoever is reading the article wherever you want it on the page. An example can be found here. *The boxes on the front page have been shifted around a little. We hope this make it easier for you to navigate throughout the wiki. Please leave any comments and concerns on an admins talk page. *A new text editor has been introduced onto the wiki. It is suppose to provide helpful and nice features while editing. Please leave any comments and concerns on an admins talk page. *Our Wiki's theme has been changed! The web pages are now silver (#C0C0C0) with a background of the night sky. Links are now blue (#4169E1), and buttons are now dark red (#8B0000). Don't worry, we'll take a poll to see how many people still prefer the old design; and if there is enough controversy, the theme may be reverted. *DarkNITE has been given Moderator status. Please congratulate him on a job well done, thank him for his effort in the past, and look forward to the great future this Wiki has because of people like DarkNITE. *The featured article of the month is Tasks/Rewards list. 2011 - July *Krayfish and Zhuum are removed of their admin rights on the wikia, their contributions during the early days of the wikia will always be remembered. *Wazam123 and Zaros262 are appointed as sysops for their amazing contributions to the wikia over the past two months. *The live chat is enabled for those who wish to use it. *The featured article of the month is Beta keys. 2011 - May *Closed Beta has launched and content is coming in thick and fast. *The Wikia has undergone several theme changes to accompany the design of the 8Realms website. *Krayfish and Zhuum have taken on staff roles to help the wikia grow and ensure it is updated. *Achievement badges have been implemented courtesy of wikia. *The 100th article Agriculture is created on 22 May 2011. 2010 - November *Wikia is created after the announcement of 8Realms via a holding page. Category:Wiki Content